


chasing paper getting nowhere

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney was cross legged in the middle of the floor, a large pile of presents in front of him that were meant to be wrapped. He had the paper, the scissors, and the tape. What he didn’t have, apparently, was even the slightest ability to actually wrap presents. </p>
<p>(Christmas fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing paper getting nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbb136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbb136/gifts).



Sidney was cross legged in the middle of the floor, a large pile of presents in front of him that were meant to be wrapped. He had the paper, the scissors, and the tape. What he didn’t have, apparently, was even the slightest ability to actually wrap presents. 

“You okay?” Geno came through the door holding two mugs in his hands, eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Sound like you watching game footage. I tell you that’s not okay during holidays. Not good ever, but definitely not good during break.” 

He looked over and tried his best not to glare, as for some reason this always gave Geno a good chuckle, and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. He pointed to the boxes in front of him. “I’m wrapping presents.” 

“You call presents, ‘Useless piece of shit’?” 

“I can’t get the stupid things to just sit still long enough for me to … wrap them.” Which, upon hearing the words outside of his head sounded about ten times more stupid than they had _in_ his head, but it was true. “They are being problematic.” 

Geno moved one of the side tables a little closer to them and set the mugs on it. “I make hot cocoa, but we let cool. For now I help, okay?’ 

“How are you going to help?” Sid stopped himself. That was rude. He was frustrated but that was no excuse: that was rude. “Sorry. I… okay. You help. Maybe you can hold them? I’ll try… I don’t know. It might be easier with two.” 

Geno smiled at him. “Easier with us two, Sid. We best, right?” 

“Right,” he smiled, an honest one, before going back to trying to focus on the task at hand. 

Having had similar difficulties in the past, ones his relatives loved to remind him of every single year, he’d made sure to actually put gifts in boxes this year to make the process as easy as possible. He’d pregamed by watching YouTube videos of the best ways to wrap gifts. He’d even gone so far as to buy paper with lines on the inside that gave you things in squared decimeters. 

They could totally do this. 

Geno put his hands out and held the first box in the position that Sid had showed him. Sid started by trying to measure out on either side which would be the precise amount of paper necessary and then added a decimeter because, well. He’d learned a few things. The cutting part was actually pretty easy, the satisfying way that he could slide through the paper and not rip it was nice. 

“See, paper not trying to do harm,” Geno mused, giving him a wink. Sid sighed. “Come on, cheer up. At the end… cocoa.” 

Sid looked over at the mugs and smiled. Okay, chocolate. He had this. 

Except. Well. He didn’t quite have this, as Geno’s hands were on the box and… they were. Well. Huge. They dwarfed the box that he knew quite well had a helmet for his sister, custom made and designed to look completely badass. And the hands were entirely in the way, no matter which way he moved them. 

But the second he took them off, the box slid around and … well. The problems from before started up again. 

“Damn it,” Sid grumbled. 

Geno’s hand landed on top of Sid’s, turned it over and wrapped it up. They never quite held hands but Geno often held _Sid’s_. At first it annoyed him, made him feel tiny and weak and a lot of the things he’d been called in the past, but over time he’d come to like it. It was warm and familiar and Geno. Everything about Geno Sid _liked_. 

“Looking at this wrong,” Geno said. “Try again.” 

“What am I looking at wrong?” Sid frowned and Geno leaned in to kiss the crease in his forehead. “Hey, head in the game, Malkin.” 

“Aye Captain,” Geno laughed, turning over Sid’s hand and putting it where Geno’s had just been. “You hold, I tape.” 

Sid did as he was told. “How is that supposed to change anything?” 

Geno didn’t actually say anything, instead he put his large hands to work, folding the paper and nudging Sid’s hands until, a moment later the box was completely wrapped. **Perfectly** wrapped.

“You have bow?” 

Sid sputtered. “Wait. You can wrap presents?” 

Geno gave a shy smile. “Maybe. Fundraiser in Russia every year. I learn by doing.” 

“You didn’t tell me!” 

“You never ask?” 

Sid felt himself getting annoyed, and quite possibly about to say somethings he didn’t really mean, so he exhaled in the way he’d been taught by Taylor through yoga and asked, quietly. “Now that I know this, could you please wrap the presents that I have struggled with for the _six_ years we’ve been dating?” 

“You so cute when you mad at paper,” Geno teased but held his hands up when Sid started to flail. “We do together. Teamwork best, we work best.” 

Even though through the progression of the present wrapping Sid felt mostly like he wasn’t really a member of a team, but more like Geno providing him with pity he took it. They plowed through the pile of gifts that Sid had planned on being stuck with all night in a matter of twenty minutes and they looked … perfect. 

“See,” Geno said proudly. “Together better.” 

“ _Six years_ ,” Sid muttered. “At least the family can keep their mouths shut this year.” 

They both got up, Geno groaning and stretching out his legs like he always did. Without any discussion they took the presents and put them under the tree. Family was coming tomorrow, a day off in a season of very few. They were setting things up to be perfect, even if all it required was the family to be there to make it so. 

They took their mugs, cooler, but still nice and warm and curled up on the couch together. 

“It’s good that I love you,” Sid mused, head tilted back next to Geno’s watching as the snow fell outside their window. 

Geno nudged his nose against Sid’s temple. “What can I say? You cute when you frustrated.” Before Sid could get a response out Geno hummed something indistinguishable against his forehead and then kissed it. “Next year I wrap presents. Promise.” 

Sid cuddled a little closer and sipped at his cocoa. “We’ll do it together. We are the best, after all.” 

He didn’t have to look to know Geno was giving his biggest of smiles. “Yes, Sid. Best team ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank Laynie for telling me it didn't blow and bluebookworm (TONYA!) for betaing like a champ. <3 Seriously. A lung, I owe her a lung. <3


End file.
